Tonton Gutierrez posts for Saturday primetime slot for Iskul Bukol girls
December 29, 2016 (photo: Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) A mixed reactions over Iskul Bukol's Saturday primetime timeslot, lead actor Tonton Gutierrez posted a cryptic Instagram message today, December 29. The longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, topbilled by the popular triumvirate of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (collectively known as TVJ), made a huge comeback on Philippine television and will transform into a millennial high school level to be topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano as the three pretty high school teenagers together with King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom, this will be aired on IBC-13's weekend primetime slot at 7:15 p.m. on Saturday. The sitcom will be produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the line producer and production partner of the sequestered TV network which took over the revival of the sitcom regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K-12 basic education. This was announced yesterday, December 29, during the press conference of the upcoming revival of the sitcom as the millennial high school era Its pilot episode will air on January 7. This is the first time that a revival of the sitcom will not have a Tuesday primetime slot in favor of the traditional dramas and fantaseryes remained as IBC-13's daily primetime slot. NO MORE WANBOL UNIVERSITY. Tonton said the management revamped the setting for Iskul Bukol to transform into a school-oriented sitcom for the millennial high school level as a new format, replacing the now-defunct Wanbol University (which were usually setting in that sitcom during the 70s and 80s) in favor of focusing on the millennial high school teenagers in the public high school Diliman High School as the current setting for the new Iskul Bukol with a mix of junior high school classmates, teachers and a gay principal. The millennial high school era of Iskul Bukol will focus on the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as the funny side of high school life. Earlier today, December 30, Keith posted a quote on her Instagram account. The 15-year old teen actresss's fans is one of its lead stars were gained to assume that Keith's post might be alluding to the timeslot of the new Iskul Bukol. There were mixed reactions to the network's decision to air for IBC and Secarats project in the Saturday primetime slot. Many fans expressed their support for Keith, Raisa, Joyce and the upcoming revival of the sitcom for the high school level for teens and young girls. Some expressed that Iskul Bukol would be aired on a Saturday primetime slot. Others looked at the positive side and said they would support the sitcom despite its unexpected timeslot. For her part, Raisa marks her breakthrough role after the supporting role in Hulog ng Langit and the first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce Abestano in her major sitcom debut. During the show's presscon, Keith said she was aware that her fans were used to watching them on primetime, while she hoped to give their supporting now that her sitcom would be aired very Saturday. "MIXED REACTIONS. Meanwhile, after the December 29 announcement of the timeslot, Fans immediately took to Twitter to voice out their opinions about the Saturday night airing of the new Iskul Bukol. Many fans were disappointed to find that Iskul Bukol will not be aired on Tuesday night. Some pointed out that it took a long while before the sitcom was aired. In the meantime, some netizens were positive about Iskul Bukol's Saturday slot at 7:15 p.m., which immedietly air after the PBA games. Along with their opinions, some fans also wrote in their tweet "ISKUL BUKOL TUWING ESKWELANG-KWELA SABADO NG GABI." The popular cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia, the very nice teacher of Diliman High School who involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and a good manner of Tonton. Completing the millennial cast of the new Iskul Bukol are the gay radio-TV personality Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, a famous character and the only member of the '70's and '80s sitcom, is back and this time as the resident teacher of Diliman High School, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School; Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga, the high school boy as Joyce's love interest, the high school boys like Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla and introducing Andres Muhlach; Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Victor Basa as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. The sitcom will also feature comedienne Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny Cacai Escalera, Matthew Mendoza as the foster father of the Escalera family Mr. Matthew, Mariel Rodriguez as Raisa's mother Mariel Ungasis, Boom Labrusca as Raisa's father Luigi Ungasis, Kazel Kinouchi as Teacher Kazel, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School, and the high school classmates are Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola, Leann Ganzon, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Miguel David. It is under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna..